Whirlwind
by anatagasuki
Summary: The goddess of wind faces a mortal enemy, and passionate feelings fuse to create a whirlwind of emotions she never imagined to possess. Slight AU.


Title: Whirlwind  
Author: anatagasuki  
Pairing: FuukoxKurei  
Genre: General, Romance  
Summary: The goddess of wind faces a mortal enemy, and passionate feelings fuse to create a whirlwind of emotions she never imagined to possess. Slight AU  
Notes: I've never seen a fic with this pairing. So please, if you don't like the pairing, don't flame. I've warned you. And, in addition, Tokiya is involved here too. I'm thinking of a sequel but I'm not sure.  
Disclaimers: I don't own 'em.

_There's a very thin line between hatred and passion._

Cobalt blue eyes flickered against the wild lights of the majestic vestibule. A light sigh escaped from her perfect lips as she knocked twice on an oak door.

On the third knock, she realized the door was open. She entered, her hands were trembling uncontrollably. She grimaced. Was she afraid just then? She had faced this lethal enemy a dozen times in battle, and their team won.

Just that, then, she was entirely piqued that the cursed flame master chose to pick the Ensui holder as the target of his sadistic combat pleasures.

And that she wouldn't tolerate.

She could still see, in the back of her mind, how stricken his ice soldier looked when he came stumbling towards their apartment. How his silver locks mangled with burgundy wetness, how his pale face was tainted with sweat and how his suit was torn and drowning in his own blood…

And she shut her eyes closed, hard. No, she never wanted to see him in that horrible state. And though he had prohibited her from being even in a ten mile radius of Kurei's presence…she wasn't exactly the most obedient type of a woman.

Refusing to yield into her emotions, she immediately called out before she could run out of the room of cold feet.

"Kurei!"

She waited for a few seconds, then called out again.

"Damn you to hell, Kurei. Face me!"

Just then, a small snicker reached her hearing.

And a glimmer of blue flame.

The chill on her limbs returned at the ghastly sight.

She shook her head at the feeling. No, she had no fear of Kurei. Even as she watched him wretch the life away of her oppressor once…

Yes, hard as it is to admit, Kurei once saved her life. She was facing a handful of very capable fighters, and she was injured. In a nick of time Kurei had burned them with intense hatred blazing in his mauve eyes, which she hadn't known where came from, but was instantly terrorized of.

But even through that, he had been his enemy.

And Mikagami never knew of the happenings that fateful night.

"So, has your scrawny lover had you coming up to me, to avenge his loss?"

The cold words which gushed out from Kurei were temptingly infuriating, and Fuuko had no inhibitions of showing him just how enraged she was.

In one fierce attack they were both on the ground.

"Never, never in a thousand years had he shown that kind of cowardice to me or anyone else." She hissed in a low, deadly voice, her face a few centimeters atop Kurei's. Shock fading, a lazy smirk made its way on the male's face.

"Or had he? As long as you are concerned, he had shown even a greater kind of cowardice."

Fuuko winced involuntarily, bitten by the harsh words. She could clearly remember. After the Urabutousatsoujin, Tokiya had left and was engaged to a beautiful daughter of a wealthy businessman in New York. A few years later, he came back, and confessed that he had loved her but was afraid of the feelings that may overpower his will once he stays within Fuuko's presence.

And how Kurei was informed, she knew not. Not even the Recca of the others were spoken of it.

"And why'd you care?" she countered, pushing him to the floor even more, inching towards him, fully eager to break his already scarred face.

"Wasn't that out of question? Had you been trying to distract me? From insulting your fallen partner?"

With that, a hard blow smacked his hard chest, and a livid growl engulfed his ears.

But he was neither disturbed of both. Rather he was bothered by the expression painted vividly on her stricken face.

And through the blinding hatred there, he saw the anguish flowing freely in her eyes. From there he realized she was just a _child_. Someone almost his age, but still as vulnerable as a child, when it comes to her Mikagami Tokiya.

With a reason even he could not decode, fiery wrath filled his heart, and mirrored in his eyes.

The resentment lit on her face slowly vanished, replaced by shock, terror, and fear.

Fear not of him, nor his power, but of his fatal abhorrence smoldering her entire soul.

With a startling jolt, she stood up and ran. She didn't see how he mangled his opponents in battle, but how fiercely furious he had looked. Logic flew out of her mind, and even as a phenomenal female fighter she still had human instincts. Instincts which plummeted with pumped adrenalin and told her to stay away from his terrifying presence.

Her heart skipped a beat as a cold hand gripped her arm and yanked her to face him.

And with a loud bump, her body collided against his, and before she could think, cold and ruthless lips crashed on hers, locking her in a merciless kiss.

She didn't know what exactly held her, but at once she had lost all force to fight, to at least disapprove.

"Tell me." He stopped at her earlobe, panting heavily. "Tell me one thing that would convince me he deserved your concern and loyalty."

"I…" she struggled for words. "I…I l-love him."

"Good then." He faced her and sneered. "I would just change that love to crushing, painful hatred."

"It is you I loath." All she managed to say when he kissed her again, possessive and even more forceful this time.

"Better." He mumbled. "It won't take me much time to change your hatred to love."

Maybe it was her fervor, her insulted ego and pride of her lover that had possessed her to comply, to respond just as ardently to his kisses, his touches, his moans; she did not know nor care about.

The pale cerulean flames danced around them as they had lain on the enormous white bed, under the ivory sheets. Kurei had one finger running down Fuuko's pale cheek, her eyes closed and her body motionless.

With an intent stare that showed no bitterness, Fuuko asked something that only troubled her once everything was finished.

"What have we done?"

And there was no answer from the fire wielder. With his eyelids softly closed, Kurei's arms tightened around her.

_He has done a lot of wrong in his life, but he would never regret this one thing. _


End file.
